


Sherlollipops - Wished-For Child

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, with a supernatural twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the library where Molly Hooper works she meets up with a tall, dark, handsome stranger who knows more about her than she suspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Wished-For Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canibecandid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/gifts).



> Inspired by this post from tumblr: http://canibecandid.tumblr.com/post/119530684370/the-zodiac-according-to-tumblr

“I know what you are.”

Molly sucked in a startled breath; she hadn’t heard him approach, even with her preternatural senses, hadn’t seen him in the darkness between the library stacks. The building was supposed to be closed up tight, no one on the premises but herself and the guard. But Henry was snoozing in his office as usual; she could sense him, was relieved that he was unharmed by the intruder.

“I’m a librarian,” she said in response to the faintly accusing tones of said intruder – a man she recognized as he stepped into the faint moonlight, a recent customer to the library’s crime stacks. Clad all in black save for the tight aubergine button-down he wore tucked into bespoke trousers, expensive Italian leather shoes on his feet; tall, pale, with dark curling hair – and mortal, oh so mortal, no scent of the uncanny from him at all, she noted with deep disappointment Then she looked closer, and his intense, knowing eyes told a different story, glittering blue-green with flecks of amber, sure signs of supernatural ancestry even if none of the magic had been passed down to this generation.

He took a single step forward; she stood her ground in spite of the urge to flee. Not to protect herself – he couldn’t harm her if he tried for a thousand years – but to protect _him_. “Yes, you’re a librarian,” he agreed, his voice a deep baritone rumble that would have sent shivers up her spine if she hadn’t been holding herself rigidly under control. “And a Sagittarius, born 13 December…1173 AD. Named Molly Hooper, although your first name was Gaelic, Maili. Meaning…”

“Bitter,” she whispered, lowering her eyes in despair. Oh, he did know what she was, it was no bluff. Bitter indeed; now she would have to flee, to find a new life elsewhere, start all over until the curse was finally lifted.

“In American English it means ‘wished-for child’,” he replied, startling her into once again meeting his eyes. “And rebellion. Your parents wished for a child but wished upon the wrong star, am I right?”

She nodded, eyes wide, wondering if he was a wizard, someone powerful and clever enough to hide his true nature from her senses – and felt hope blooming as she sent out a tentative, questing tendril of power and was met by the soft, sensuous brush of energy in return. Coming definitely, unquestioningly, from the man standing before her. “Can you help me?” she asked, unable to hold the words in. 

“Name your curse,” he replied, reaching out and brushing his hands gently across her, as gently as he’d shown her his true power – but holding the same sense of iron control that she’d already sensed from him.

“Succubus,” she whispered, once again lowering her eyes. His hand on her chin brought her face up to meet his; his luscious, cupid’s bow lips curled up in the slightest of smiles before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to pull away, to turn her head, but he held her firmly, one arm around her waist, the opposite hand holding her head still as he deepened the kiss. She held her breath, but felt no pull of his soul feeding hers and gasped in surprised delight. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to enjoy the embrace, the first one she’d enjoyed in too many lonely centuries.

When the kiss ended he rested his forehead on hers. “The name’s Sherlock Holmes, Lord High Wizard of London, Miss Hooper. I can’t lift your curse, but as you can see, I can help you control it. Interested?”

“In what?” she asked cautiously, fingers toying with the curls at the back of his neck, feeling a cold burden of regret settling in her stomach. The kiss had been a demonstration of power, nothing more.

“Wrong,” he said, capturing her lips in another kiss, this one far more demanding, his tongue meeting hers as he held her even more tightly against his hard, lean form. “Yes, a demonstration of power, but also…because I wanted to. And are you interested in working with me, Molly Hooper, to rid London of its more troublesome supernatural elements? I could use someone with your skills on my team, most of the others are idiots. Good-hearted, but still idiots.” His voice was dismissive but she could feel the affection beneath the words and caught her breath at the thought of no longer being alone. “And it would be even better if you would be willing to let me demonstrate exactly how well I can keep your powers at bay during sex,” he added, as blunt a seduction as she’d ever heard. It made her laugh, but she was nodding at the same time.

“Oh!” She stepped back as her mind tartly reminded her of the remainder of the curse. “But I can’t, I-I want to, but the curse…” She paused, hesitating as she tried to think of the most tactful way to explain it when he interrupted her again.

“Pfft, so you’ll get pregnant by the first man to lie with you and live, typical 11th century Fae curse. Unbreakable, of course, but if you’re willing…?” He raised an eyebrow, and Molly saw the challenge in it – a challenge, and something else.

“You’re under a curse as well, aren’t you?” she whispered, reaching out tentatively to rest her hand on his chest, just over his fiercely beating – human – heart. 

He nodded. “Can’t father any children of my own – unless, of course, the curse is countered by a stronger curse. Which yours is, I’ve been studying you more than these useless volumes.” He gestured vaguely towards the nearest bookshelf. Which was actually full of home improvement volumes, but that was beside the point. She took his point. And it wasn’t very flattering to her, to be honest.

Once again he managed to divine her thoughts merely from the changes in her expression and tension in her posture. “Oh, don’t mistake me, Miss Hooper; the attraction is more than just to what you can do for me. Don’t think I haven’t had previous opportunities to break the curse laid on me.” He swept her hair from the back of her neck, pulling her closer to murmur, “I simply had no interest in doing so with any of those other women. Simple as that.”

Simple as that. Could it actually be so uncomplicated, to find someone who fit perfectly into her life, as he’d apparently decided she did into his? Not for normal, mundane humans, she decided as she reached out to a man willingly and knowingly for the first time in hundreds of years.

But for those like herself and Sherlock Holmes…

_Yes._


End file.
